Blowing in the wind
by Theresa471
Summary: Seaview receives a distress signal from a British freighter carrying science personnel heading for an undisclosed area to finish up their work on nuclear fusion. One of those doctors works for a country trying to upset the balance of power and winds up crashing the FS-1 in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Blowing in the wind

Chapter One

Currently the S.S.R.N. Seaview moving at standard for the moment heading for Alaska to drop of supplies and equipment for the base and the General a friend of Admiral Nelson from way back.

Captain Lee Crane standing over the chart table feeling slightly stiff with his right leg and back having been hunched over for way too long. Commander Morton was coming back to where he was standing from the radioshack with a message from sparks.

"Lee, we have a distress signal from a British registry freighter named Mongoose in trouble with losing power and needs help with getting the employees and scientists off before going under with-in the next few hours. I have the coordinates to change course to reach them." Morton replied with handing the paper with the coordinates. Lee checked the charts on how long it was going to take reaching the freighter.

"It's going to take one hour and 15 minutes to reach them Chip. Change course while I will go talk with the Admiral in his cabin about it." Lee moved up from the chart table moving slowly trying to loosen his muscles having been in the same position. Afterwards he climbed the spiral staircase heading for Officer's country and Nelson's cabin.

It was awfully quiet on the level with no one of the other junior officers around. Either they were on watch asleep with the time being 2100 hundred hours. Lee was tired as well, however he has his duty as Captain to try and reach the freighter in time.

Knocking on the cabin door hard with his knuckles. Admiral Nelson from inside told who ever it was to come on inside. Thinking that Admiral Nelson would be laying down in his bunk. He was sitting behind his desk reading classified files from the Institute and The Office of Naval Intelligence.

"Admiral, I am sorry to disturb you. Sparks has received a distress signal from the Mongoose British registry freighter. They have lost engines and power sir. They need to get their personnel off the vessel before going under." Lee said with a deep breath before sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"This is not good Lee. The Mongoose is carrying a number of British scientists heading for an undisclosed location for the military. Did you change course to reach them Lee?" Nelson finished with his question.

"Yes, sir. However it would be easier if we have the FS-1 ready quickly to head for those coordi and try to get as many as possible and bring them back here for a medical check by Doctor Jamieson." Lee responded with his heart rate quickening as with his blood pressure waking up...

"Sounds like a good idea Lee. You need to take someone along with you to help with getting as many as possible." Nelson exclaimed. "Be careful, no doubt the high seas and winds will be extremely dangerous trying to get them off. I suggest you have Sparks to send a coded message to them and let them know we are on our way to help."

"Right away, sir." Lee excited moves up from his seat to head out. While Admiral Nelson will call the Control room to have the FS-1 made ready, along with Chief Sharkey.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the Mongoose. Doctor Oliver Evans and his associate Jacob Williams heading for the military installation location not given. They had been working on a formula for nuclear power for all fusion reactors. Doctor Evans was worried that they might not be able to make it with the alarms blazing telling everyone to stay inside until the FS-1 from the submarine Seaview to get them off the freighter.

Doctor Williams aged 54 from London , England as with Evans aged 62 married with three grown children, two boys and a girl. "I am worried sir. What is going to happened with our research if we don't get off this vessel? Doctor Williams exclaimed with being nervous with others passing them inside the mess hall.

" I don't know." Doctor Evans with his British accent picks up his plastic white cup with water inside with his throat dry for the most part. "I will have to check with the safe in our cabin and take out the papers with the formula to be sure they are not lost. Though my memory can remember every detail ever since I was in my early teens." He stated with finishing his water.

"You're lucky Oliver, I forget things way to easily lately." Jacob replied with watching his associate move up from the bench to head for their cabin.

Meanwhile in the far corner of the mess hall was a lone British engineer in his early forties and a member of a local fracation group planted into the science group to try and steal any type of secrets for a price. Watching the doctor leave, he followed suit as well to see where he would be going.

The lights were dimmed due to the lost of power inside the hallway leading to the cabins. The engineer George Taylor followed him watching him move into his cabin shared by Doctor Jacob Williams. Someone was coming and he needed to leave to head back to the mess hall or his own cabin. Since they were waiting for the rescue from the American submarine. He had decided to try and obtain the information while on board the submarine.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chief Sharkey yawning while finished with checking out the FS-1 down below. He was waiting for Captain Crane to arrive with taking off soon to head for the freighter. Marking the clipboard with the pencil in hand indicating that all controls were checked and working perfectly.

Moving up the stairs and into the hatchway entrance to notice the skipper wearing his black flight jacket moving on down the spiral staircase. "All set chief?" Lee asked with placing a hand onto his shoulder waiting for a response.

"Ready sir." As he hands the clipboard to the waiting Commander Adams and placing it on the side of the chart table.

Commander Adams in charge of the night watch. He had made sure with moving to the hatchway with both gentlemen heading on down inside the FS-1 to be ready to take off. Adams closed the hatchway tight with moving back to the chart table giving an order to both the radar and sonar crewmembers to keep an eye out on the FS-1.

Hanson and Scotty Dennison working this particular watch kept an eye out on their station. Commander Adams moved to stand behind them over Dennison's shoulder having to be tall in nature as with his frame really lanky.


	2. Chapter 2

Blowing in the wind

Chapter two

Captain Lee Crane strapping himself into the black leather seat next to Chief Sharkey moved out of the berthing area of the Seaview, while Admiral Nelson waited in his cabin.

Hopefully the FS-1 will be able to rescue as many as they could from the freighter in spite the poor weather above and below. They should arrive in a matter of 15 minutes trying to land on the deck without incident from the blowing winds and high seas.

"Chief, is everything all set in the back to strap them in once we take off from the deck of the freighter?" Lee announced feeling the power of the surging FS-1 heading now at the speed of 1500 knots.

"Aye skipper. Let's just hope those science people will move quick to get inside the FS-1." Sharey said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone and demeanor.

"I will agree Chief." Lee makes an adjustment with his course as the freighter was showing up on the radar screen in front of him. "And besides from what Admiral Nelson had mention to me there are a number of highly classified projects and the paperwork that needs to be saved."

"I just don't know why this particular decided to take on the science specialists?" Sharkey asked with shaking his head slightly.

"I believe it has something to do with the military and security. However they didn't know the freighter was going to lose power in the middle of the ocean. Admiral Nelson had stated that there was a strong possible chance of sabotage with someone on board trying to upset the balance of power." Lee responded with heading on down lower towards the freighter. "Be ready Chief, we need to be wearing our weather gear in case of the heavy rains and wind.

Sharkey had unhooked his belt to head for the locker to reach for the two sets of rain gear for himself and the skipper.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Down below the first group of science specialists including Jacob and Oliver were waiting on the deck soaked from the rain and winds blowing strongly. The Captain and his crew were trying to control the situation with making damn sure no one strays away from the first group. Both of the doctors carrying the enclosed papers in their pockets wrapped in a special plastic.

They were able to see the flying sub making an attempt to land on the deck. Lee was trying to control the FS-1 when finally he landed quickly moving to get the first group on board making it tight for everyone to move. "All right everyone please move in fast and sit down on the deck" Sharkey and Crane helped the last two to move inside soaked before, Lee Crane headed back to his seat to be ready to take off.

Meanwhile Taylor sitting on the deck next to Oliver and Jacob. He was going to stay close to them until reaching the Seaview. Sharkey sitting as well checked everyone to make sure that everyone was sitting and holding onto each other in case of a sudden shift in their position.

Oliver and Jacob were talking softly to each other. While Taylor tried to listen in to what was being said to each other. He wasn't able to hear a thing and stayed mostly to himself with feeling the surge of power with the flying sub from the Seaview. The doctors and other specialists had heard a great deal about Admiral Nelson, his Seaview and the Institute.

Some time later the FS-1 was making a course change heading on down underneath the waters to head for the beacon from the Seaview. Doctor Jamieson and another doctor on board were standing ready in the front of the Control room to take the first group to sickbay to be medically checked. Once everyone is out of the flying sub, Lee and Sharkey will be off once again.

Commander Adams and Now Commander Morton in the Control room. Admiral Nelson decided to join them with the lateness in the hour. " Sir, the FS-1 will be berthing in a few moments." Morton said to Admiral Nelson standing at the chart table anxious. He was drumming his right hand onto the table knocking a few items out of the way.

"Thanks Chip." He announced looking up at his long time friend and Executive officer.

Moments later with help from Commander Adams opening up the hatchway to the berthing area of the FS-1. He was able to hear Sharkey's voice telling everyone to take their time with moving up though the hatchway stairs and the doctors telling them to follow to sickbay.

"Take your time please. All of you will be medically checked over before being placed in sleeping quarters for the night." Doctor Jamieson relayed the information given to him from Admiral Nelson.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Moments later the FS-1 was taking off once again heading for the freighter. For some reason Captain Lee Crane was having a problem with the controls while in flight. Chief Sharkey had felt it with the skipper asking Sharkey to check the panel in the back for the gyros.

"Chief, there is a problem with the gyros. I just don't understand why with the first trip to the freighter the gyros were working perfectly?" He exclaimed with the controls began to buckle slightly.

After a moment or two checking the gyros in the back. Chief Sharkey had noticed that the panel had been messed up. "Sir, it looks like this control panel has been tampered with and I can't seem to fix it skipper." Sharkey excited with his throat going dry.

"Damn! We need to get out of here Chief before we crash." Captain Crane ordered frantically watching Sharkey grab the parachutes from the cabinet near the control panel. They were only a few moments from the freighter and for which those on the deck can see the FS-1 in trouble. The Captain and first mate couldn't believe their eyes with seeing the two parachutes coming out of the FS-1 before the FS-1 crashing into the freezing waters.

Captain Winton ordered his first mate to have the radioman to send a coded message to the Seaview advising them of the FS-1 crashing even though both occupants were able to get out with the parachutes." The captain responded with asking the deck hands to get the raft out with volunteers to help gather up the two men no doubt with possible injuries...


	3. Chapter 3

Blowing in the wind

Chapter Three

Captain Lee Crane felt the pain with his right leg and lower part of his spine with the impact of hitting the freezing waters. His leather jacket having the special floating device inside the material, he's able to stay above the waters semi conscience. He tried to gather up his thoughts trying to see if Chief Sharkey and the freighter was in sight.

Chief Sharkey noticed the captain in distress since he wasn't all that far from him. Swimming quickly the best he could with the high seas of the ocean. He was cold, tired and needed to get to his skipper. It was a moment later when he reached his friend noticing that he was now out cold no doubt from what ever injury he might have. However Lee Crane began to come to once more grimacing from the pain he was suffering with.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Sharkey had to asked with grave concern.

"My upper part of my leg, I don't know why as with my lower part of the spine. I might of hit the water too hard with the muscles no doubt being strained." Biting his lip from the pain once again hitting him. Sharkey tried to hold him up with going under the icy surface.

However Sharkey noticed something coming there way with some sort of a raft with three men rowing towards them. "Sir, help is coming with a raft. We have been rescued and no doubt from the Mongoose." He stated with glee with his facial expression.

"Thank god, chief!" Lee said with the cold getting to him and his entire body shaking. Meanwhile the raft reached them with two of the British employees of the freighter helped Sharkey first into the raft with the chief telling them that the captain is injured with his right leg and lower back.

In a slight British accent the second mate volunteering said the following..."Don't worry chaps, we will be getting back to the Mongoose as quickly as possible and have the only doctor on board still to take a look at you." He relayed with his two associate were careful not to injured the captain further.

Afterwards they rowed back to the Mongoose...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Harriman Nelson was called to the radio shack in a hurry with Sparks saying it was an emergency. His expression was one of concern reaching the radioman. "Sir, I have a message from the Mongoose. The FS-1 has crashed into the ocean, even though the captain had mention that the two inside have parachuted out and has a raft out to rescue them."

Nelson had to take in a deep breath into his lungs expanding after hearing of the news. "Please have the captain of the Mongoose to send me an updated report on the skipper and chief Sharkey. And in the meantime advise the missile room to have the Continental ready to take off to rescue the rest of the group and the Skipper along with the Chief." Nelson ordered with walking away to advise Commanders Morton and Adams working the late shift in spite the fact the junior officers were involved with other duties of the Seaview.

"Right away Admiral Nelson." Sparks went to work with calling the aft missile room of the news.

Kowalski, Patterson and one other headed for the aft missile room after being woken to get dressed. There was a special rescue mission going on with getting the rest of the passengers, crew and than the Skipper and Sharkey having crashed in the FS-1.

"I just don't believe it Ski that the FS-1 would crash during a rescue mission." Patterson made the statement following behind heading for the aft missile room.

"I wouldn't know what has happened Pat. We will find out when we reach the Mongoose." Kowalski said with opening up the aft missile room hatchway while stepping over the high cell. Another crew member Ron Hanson with his long wavy salt & pepper hair was preparing the Continental another vessel designed by the Institute.

Chief Petty Officer Dennison a new member of the crew having transferred from the Virginia Naval base having asked the Institute to work for Admiral Nelson in the private sector. He came over to Patterson and Kowalski letting them know that he was coming along to help with the rescue. " Storm gear has been placed on the Continental Kowalski." He said with rubbing a hand through his grey hair having served four hitches in the Navy in the field of communications and special forces.

"I assume everything is all set Chief Dennison?" Ski asked the question with concern for the skipper and the chief.

"Aye. We can get started as soon as possible Kowalski." He responded with moving over to the open hatchway to move inside and into the pilot seat, while Patterson will be in co-pilot seat. Though Dennison will be in charge of communications letting the Mongoose advised that they were coming.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the Mongoose the situation was getting worst with the freighter's power along with the storm now beginning to cause further difficulties with the crew remaining, science specialists and most of all Captain Lee Crane and Chief Sharkey having been inside to the bridge to stay out of the rains and blowing, howling winds.

Doctor Stewart age 61 was concerned for the two from the Seaview. Captain Lee Crane continued to pass out from the issues with the pain. The doctor had given him a morphine shot to help dull the pain in his back and leg. He wasn't sure it was the right move to make without knowing his medical history.

Chief Sharkey came over with a cup of water since all of the equipment to make coffee was not working. Inside the bridge was being run on battery power for now until they are able to get off the freighter. The main home for the British freighter Mongoose had been advised of the situation with a coded message in the radio shack. Soon all battery power will be gone and won't be able to send out messages.

"How is he, Doctor Steward?" Sharkey took a sip of the water that was warm to drink. It was better than nothing at all.

"Your chief medical officer on board the Seaview needs to check him out, since I don't his medical history. Since another vessel is arriving soon, I will be able to explain to him what was done with the captain."

"Doctor Jamieson is the best medical doctor going working for the Nelson Institute. He will help the Skipper get back on his feet again." Sharkey said calmly and proudly.

The door opened to the bridge with the rain and wind howling outside with one of the workers came in to announced that the vessel could be seen in the air...


	4. Chapter 4

Blowing in the wind

Chapter Four

Commander Adams landed the Continental on the deck of the Mongoose. Even though the howling winds and rain was knocking the vessel. Otherwise he was able to land with the remaining members of the science specialists wearing rain slickers and hoods to try and protect themselves from the elements.

Adams advised Patterson and Kowalski to be ready to move in as many as they could and including Captain Lee Crane and Chief Sharkey. Opening up the back hatchway of the Continental, the howling winds were getting a little bit stronger knocking the personnel around the deck.

The doctor in charge of the captain was holding him up with Chief Sharkey to help get him inside and strapped in for the trip back to the Seaview.

"Captain, you will be all right. Now let's get you inside and be ready to take off once everyone is on board. I will wait my chance once your vessel comes back to the Mongoose."

"Not a chance Doctor." Sharkey cried out with telling the ship's doctor to get inside and sitting on down the surface floor with the others making room further with the other eight.

"I shall obey your order chief. I just hope it's not too late for the Captain(Winton) of the Mongoose and the rest of his staff?" The British doctor responded with a bit of sarcasm in his tone of voice.

It was crowded now with every bit of space taken inside the Continental. Commander Adams was now ready to take off with the rest of those waiting inside the bridge and darkened quarters on board the Mongoose.

Taking off quickly from the elements. He was able to head up into the sky quickly ordering Patterson to contact the Seaview they were on their way back to the Seaview.

"Aye commander." Patterson responded looking back at those rescued and including Lee Crane and Sharkey in their seats. The skipper had his eyes closed with slight discomfort, even though the doctor had given his a shot for the pain.

Chief Sharkey asked the captain the following. "Skipper, are you all right?"

"I am fine Chief, I just needed to close my eyes with feeling slightly tired and some dizziness." Lee said to the Chief not really really believing his words of being fine. He knew better since the Captain never really like admitting that he was hurting and in pain from over the years.

As the vessel headed up into the atmosphere leaving behind the Mongoose. Captain Winton and the rest of his crew did what was needed to stay afloat until they came back to get them off and the Seaview. Captain Winton stayed inside the confines of the Bridge moving to check the rest of his men in the mess room being run by battery.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson waiting in his cabin was informed by Sparks the Continental was on the way back to the Seaview. While Doctor Oliver Evans sat across the Admiral's desk. "Admiral Nelson, I just don't understand it as to why your flying sub crashed in the first place?" He had concerned in his demeanor.

"I don't either doctor. However I do plan on retrieving what was left of the FS-1 and have an investigation team check it out for any type of possible sabotage, unless you know something?" Nelson asked with the question that ONI had suggested via coded message earlier.

"Since I have been working on the nuclear fusion program, it was made mention from the British secret service that it was possible that I might have a spy into the program to try and upset the balance of power. Otherwise I don't have a clue at this time Admiral Nelson."

"ONI had made mention that it might be Doctor Jacob Williams having been threatened to destroy the program and having been paid well for doing so in the first place." Nelson quipped with his statement to watch the doctor's reaction.

"Possible Admiral. How are we to catch him in the act before he destroys again on board the Seaview?" Doctor Evans asked with his British dry humor of sorts.

"Good question. However for now, I will need to meet with the Continental when it arrives in the aft missile room. You will need to take it easy until I decided either way." Admiral Nelson moves up from his seat with the doctor moving out of the cabin to head for his on deck C cabin Six sharing it with Doctor Jacob Williams and one other.

Taking the steps down to the area of the aft mission room. There was a number of personnel moving around and including Doctor Jamieson and Doctor Anthony Sterling ready to take everyone to sickbay and including the skipper.

"Doctor Jamieson, I believe they will be arriving in a few moments." Nelson said next to the Chief Medical Officer's right ear. There was a stretcher ready to carry Captain Lee Crane to sickbay for a full medical check.

"I heard. I just hope there wasn't too much damage to his right leg and spine like before." Doc replied remembering one of the recent missions involving the skipper.

"Since your his personal physician I do hope Will, you will be able to get him back on his feet. I can't be having the captain laying on his back for some time with the Seaview needing it's captain." Nelson responded with his throat dry all of a sudden when he heard the Continental landing in the cargo bay through the hatch.

All of a sudden there was a whirlwind of activity with opening the hatchway to move everyone out and to sickbay.

The two medical techs carrying the stretcher was ready to place the skipper on it once they were able to remove the the survivors from the Mongoose. Chief Sharkey taking his time helped the Captain out of his seat with the corpsman moving inside with the stretcher and placing him on it with restraint.

Doctor Jamieson knew that the skipper hated the idea of being carried out on the stretcher. Though Lee didn't say a word about it with the Admiral stopping them for a moment to see his friend before letting them move off.


	5. Chapter 5

Blowing in the wind

Chapter Five

Suddenly the Seaview was filled to capacity between the personnel of the Seaview and from the Mongoose. Admiral Nelson had requested a full regime of security at all vital areas of the submarine mostly the reactor, circuitry and the engineering areas.

Admiral Nelson stayed out of sickbay ordered by Doctor Jamieson to keep his nose out until he knew for sure just what was wrong with Captain Lee Crane condition. It was a whirlwind of activity in sickbay as Doctor Jamieson, Doctor Sterling and technicians were checking over the Mongoose science specialists and crew.

However the Continental soon will be arriving once again to the Mongoose with the situation having not gotten any better for the remaining crew and Captain Winton. Commander Adams checking the radar system headed on down towards the freighter.

Doctor Jamieson in alcove number one with Captain Lee Crane laying on his side on the table. He was being checked over with the use of an x- ray portable machine to see whether there was any damage to his lower spine and upper part of his right leg. A young technician named Lowry had taken three views of each the lower spine and leg. The results would be ready with-in the hour, while the doctor had given another morphine shot to the captain in his vein on the right arm.

"You're going to be staying right here Lee until I know for sure there isn't any damage to your spine. Do I make myself clear Captain?" Doc said in his best voice ordering as the Chief Medical Officer.

"You do doc! How long do I have to stay here with work that needs to be done on this submarine?" Lee was once again fighting him on not wanting to be here in the first place.

"Don't even bother to ask Lee until I know for sure there isn't any problems." Turning to face Lowry. "Be sure to be quick about the x-rays Lowry?"

"Aye, Doc. I should be done with-in the hour." He removed the portable x-ray machine with taking the six slides as well with him into the lab.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the Mongoose...

The Continental arrived safe and sound onto the deck with the last of the personnel and including Captain Winton happy to see them landing. The blowing and howling winds had gotten stronger with the rains and high seas. Soon the freighter will be going under the icy sea waters.

Commander Adams wearing the slicker moved out with Kowalski and Patterson to help the last group to move inside quickly. "Let's go everyone or we will be in trouble further." Commander Adams said trying to calm his voice with the winds knocking him slightly. Kowalski pulled the Captain holding onto the others from being knocked down. He was able to make it inside the vessel with being given a seat locking the seat belt into place. He was watching the Seaview crew members worked quickly to get everyone inside with Commander Adams ordering everyone to stay in place on the floor before taking off into the atmosphere.

Commander Jeff Adams felt good about the mission with getting everyone off the Mongoose. Sitting into his seat turning on the radar screen, he asked Patterson to once again send a coded message to the Seaview letting them know they had gotten everyone off. "Here we go everyone, it's going to get a little bit bumpy moving up into the storm."

Captain Winton closed his eyes to feel the surge of power with the moving of the Continental...And before he knew it they were moving at a incredible speed as he opened his eyes with his energies revived. "How soon will be reach the Seaview Commander Adams?" He asked the question looking back at his personnel huddled together on the floor getting warm for the first time in awhile.

"Twenty minutes Captain Winton, I suggest you try and relax a bit with the ride. I know it's been rough for all of you." Commander Adams replied with trying to calm them down.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the Seaview Admiral Nelson had asked the Control Room to locate the downed FS-1 in the waters. No doubt he would need to send out deep divers to bring up the FS-1 in order to check it out on board the submarine and find out sure on whether the FS-1 was sabotage. Otherwise Nelson's mind was Captain Crane in Sickbay. Doctor Jamieson was supposed to come see him in his cabin with the results of the x-rays.

Sparks had called him to let the Admiral know that the Continental was on the way back to the Seaview. There was a heavy tap on his cabin door, as the Admiral knew it had to be Doctor Jamieson with the results.

"Come." Nelson said loudly.

Doctor Will Jamieson carrying a medical file in his right hand as the slender chief medical officer walked in to sit down in front of Nelson's desk. "I have the results Harriman, and don't worry Captain Lee Crane is going to be just fine."

"So what's wrong with Lee?" Nelson was curious with the question.

"Severe muscle strain of the lower spine, as with his upper quad of the right leg. He's going to be needing to rest a few days in his cabin in order for the muscles to relax with proper medication, heating pads and pain relief." Jamieson exclaimed with a deep breath into his aged lungs.

"Thank god, there wasn't any permanent damage Doc? I would hate to think what could happen if Lee wasn't able to be the captain of the Seaview." Nelson responded...

"There is going to be a time when Lee Crane will have to stand down at some point in the future. Like with your offer to take over the Institute once the decision to finally step down in charge of the Nelson Institute."

"Well! He hasn't said anything as yet with the offer, and I would doubt he will unless something drastic happens. Even his wife Rose Marie thinks it's a good idea for her husband to step down as Captain and take over. Every injured he suffers only enhances it further with the decision." Nelson says as if the offer will no doubt happen quite soon.

"Any rate Harriman, He's fine. I will be sending him to his cabin with-in the hour with orders to stay there for now until we head back to Santa Barbara. By the way did you learn anything further as to why the FS-1 crashed?" Doc asked with a serious tone with his demeanor.

"I have the Control room searching for it before sending out a team of divers to check the main control panel on board before deciding to bring it abroad the Seaview." Nelson said with Doctor Jamieson moving up from his chair.

"Good luck with the endeavor to find out the truth Harriman. I would hate to think that it might of been one of the science personnel working with Doctor Oliver Evans?" Jamieson replied with Admiral Nelson agreeing with his statement...


	6. Chapter 6

Blowing in the wind

Chapter Six

Doctor Jacob Williams feeling liked he was cooped up in the cabin. He decided to roam around the submarine with the corridors busy with personnel from the Seaview and the Mongoose after being released from sickbay.

He heard the rumor that Admiral Nelson was going to send a diving team to the FS-1 to figure out on whether the FS-1 was sabotaged. If this was the case, he needed to do something with damaging the Seaview. He had to think of a way in order to do so. He found himself near the armory that wasn't covered by security. He was wondering if there was any type of explosives inside.

The door was not locked with hearing someone inside taking inventory. It was a young crewman turning to notice the doctor. However before he knew it, he was hit over the head by some type of metal the doctor picked up from a small counter. The young crew member fell to the floor near two large lockers that even a body can be stored inside. Doctor Williams was frantic, needed to place the body inside and see if it locks so that no one will find him for a while.

Making sure that the door to the armory was locked. He ran over to the body doing his best with lifting the small frame crew member and placing him inside and locking it securely. Afterwards he grabbed items from breaking two containers consisting of gas & smoke bombs and explosives, along with a mask to breath from the gas/smoke bombs. He also found a hand gun with ammo to use on anyone that gets in his way.

He was caught between a rock and hard place at this time and he really didn't care if he died in the process. Moving slowly out into the corridor making sure no one was around. He had no idea where he was going. He didn't care at this time with having done his worst with knocking down the FS-1...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in the Aft missile room. Deep divers were assembling with changing into their diving suits. Commander Stanley Kowalski now back to the Seaview after spending three months on special assignment in Norfolk, Virginia for a salvage job on loan from the Nelson Institute.

Crew members Ron Hanson, Phil Simpson and Chief Dennison trained as a diver with his last position. Commander Morton came inside the missile room to check on the progress of the divers getting ready. The Seaview was reaching the location for where the FS-1 had gone down. "Commander Kowalski, are you all set to go?" Commander Morton asked the question with the mission room crew members finished up with checking the air tanks and other diving equipment.

"Just about Commander Morton. What exactly are we looking for when we reach inside the FS-1?"

"Anything that proves that the FS-1 might of been sabotaged Commander Kowalski. And once you do prove this or anything else, we will then decide to bring up the FS-1 into the aft missile room for future investigation." Morton relayed the information given to him from Admiral Nelson.

"Will do Commander, I will and the others need to do a complete check for any type of evidence." Stanley said with the crew member opening up the hatchway door to have the deep divers move inside until the water fills up for them to leave the Seaview.

Commander Morton stayed for a moment or two watching the tank inside head back down to empty. While the young crew member wearing a red jumpsuit closed off the control panel, when all of a sudden the alarms were going off with an explosion somewhere on board the Seaview.

"What the hell!" Commander Morton alerted headed for the intercom to find out what the hell was going on. "This is Commander Morton what is going on?" He asked harshly with feeling the submarine to shift back and forth with engineering having been hit with an explosive.

"Explosion in engineering Commander." Executive officer Stu Riley for the night watch replied from the Control room. "How bad Mr. Riley?' Commander Morton asked with looking at the faces of the crew members inside the missile room.

"Don't know sir. Damage control parties have been dispatched to check the damage and or any injuries. Admiral Nelson has been notified of the explosion." Stu Riley said with watching all eyes on him talking on the mike.

"I will head on over to engineering and check it out." Morton hung up the mike on the wall and headed out of the aft missile room with his heart and blood pressure racing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Someone had spotted Doctor Jacob Williams running from engineering before the explosion. First engineer mate Samuels cried out for him to stop before he was knocked against the bulkhead. After he was able to come around with no damage to his body or head. He was able to pushed the red alert button alerting the entire submarine.

Admiral Nelson came running with others following to help out with putting out the fire inside the engineering department. There were four inside at the time of the explosion, along with two dead and the other two escaping from being injured.

Choking from the smoke inside. Admiral Nelson with help from one of the damage control to carry out one of the injured a young crew member age 23 had a broken right leg from being thrown against the wall. He was lucky as with the Crew member Jeremy Walls age 25 was able to walk on his own with just a strained right shoulder.

Two corpsman arrived as well to bring the injured to sickbay. Though it was late, Doctor Jamieson had been notified.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson was livid for something like this to happen. This was the second time with the FS-1 and now in engineering with two dead. He needed master of arms to find whoever was responsible. Though he had gotten the report about Doctor Jacob Williams running away from the scene.

Admiral Nelson had Sergeant Jenkins of security in his cabin going over his plan. "We need to catch the doctor before he does more damage to the Seaview." He was angered with venting out his frustration.

"Aye, Admiral. My men will do their job. I need to go now and start searching for the doctor." He said with moving towards the cabin door. As the Admiral placed a hand through his hair with feeling out of sorts, along with being tired.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author notes: This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading...**

Blowing in the wind

Chapter Seven

Commander Stanley Kowalski and the diving team headed on down to the FS-1 settled on a ledge. It's going to be easy for the Seaview to bring up the FS-1 with the sensors.

Kowalski was in constant contact with Sparks as per regulations. He and his team reached the FS-1 with opening up the hatchway underneath. As he climbed up inside with helping the others. Inside the divers needed to keep on their air masks, even though it was bone dry making it easier to check for the damage on the control panel.

"Be sure to check all of the wiring, circuits and reactor panel. I will check the controls in the front to see if they are working." Kowalski ordered with moving towards the seats and the controls. Switching on the controls, there wasn't any power at all with everything wasn't working as with the radio.

Electrician Jonesy after a few moments checking the wiring found something with a piece of a bomb. He called Commander Kowalski to show him the evidence. "Look what I found sir. It does seem to be that the FS-1 was sabotage after all. We need to get this back to the Seaview to show Admiral Nelson."

"I agree Jonesy. Come on let's get out of here so that the Control room can begin the process of bringing up the FS-1." Kowalski said with checking his equipment before heading out of the FS-1.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Jacob Williams continued to alluded security and the search teams that Commanders Morton and Adams were leading on the lower levers. Admiral Nelson had fallen asleep in his cabin while everything was going on on board the submarine.

Captain Lee Crane was forced to stay in his cabin with orders from Doctor Jamieson. While everything was going on with security. However he was able to have Sparks to keep him updated.

Doctor Williams holding onto the hand gun headed down below to engineering making it harder for security to find him. He was able to do further damage to the submarine.

Meanwhile Commander Morton meeting up with Chief Sharkey decided to check engineering down below just in case he might be there.

"He's armed Chief, so we need to be careful down below. Maybe we should grab the lasers from the armory?" He watched Chief Sharkey turning to face the other two heading out towards the armory on the next level. "We will wait until they get back with the lasers." Morton ordered to the chief anxious to move...

"Sure Mr. Morton." Sharkey replied with his response.

Moments later the crew members arrived with the four laser guns to be used if necessary. "Let's move it, everyone." Commander Morton moved quick with his heart rate quickening as with the rest of the team with him.

The lights were down low since not too many work down in this section of the submarine. Anyrate could hide down here and not be seen.

Checking each and every section, containers and hatches. All of a sudden Sharkey heard a noise telling everyone to stop moving. "SSH...Did you hear it Commander Morton?"

Listening for a moment..."I did Chief. Have the lasers ready to be fired everyone." Slowly they moved into the next sector of engineering. When all of a sudden Doctor Williams fired four shots catching Commander into the right shoulder and one of the younger crew members in the leg. Though not serious.

Chief Sharkey fired his laser into the shadow three times to finally get the doctor straight into his chest and head knocking his entire body against the bulkhead. Commander Morton holding his hand over his right shoulder as his fingers were covered in crimson.

Using his other hand to placed his fingers onto his neck checking for a pulse. He was dead. "We need to get out of here to get the corpsmen down here to have the body removed." Morton says with the other crew member moving fast to get out of engineering to look for help.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Commander Stanley Kowalski leaving the missile had heard all about the commotion. He needed to speak with Admiral Nelson in his cabin moving over the high cell of the hatchway. He passed a number of crew members with carrying weapons for security with the crisis.

Reaching officer's country...He was standing in front of Admiral Nelson's cabin taking in a deep breath and exhaling. Knocking on the door he heard a response from inside thinking that the Admiral might of been asleep.

Walking inside...Admiral Nelson was indeed wide awake drinking black coffee and smoking. "Sir, has the Control Room began the process of bringing up the FS-1 from the ledge?"

"They have Commander Kowalski. Meanwhile a great deal has happened with Commander Morton and a security team has found Doctor Jacob Williams the man responsible for taking out the FS-1, killing two crew members and now wounding Commander Morton and a crew member."

"Is he alive Admiral Nelson?" Kowalski asked wanting to kill the bastard himself.

"He's dead. Doctor Oliver Evans has been informed and never would of thought he would go that far with his violence. Coffee Commander?" Nelson offered.

"I could use some sir."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three days later with all of the Mongoose crew were picked up by helicopters owned by the British and taken back home. While all of the science personnel and including Doctor Oliver Evans will stay on board the Seaview and taken to the Alaska air force base for where their work will be continued.

General Waverly was most pleased that they had finally arrived after reading a full report from the Seaview and the Office of Naval Intelligence.

Admiral Nelson, Captain Lee Crane now released with Doctor Jamieson orders and Chief Sharkey standing in the General's office of the base getting ready to shove off.

"Good luck gentlemen with heading back home to Santa Barbara. I do know that Doctor Evans and his associates are extremely happy that they are able to continue on with their work. It's just too bad that Doctor Williams had to die for the cause of being evil for the most part." General Waverly said with Nelson agreeing to his comment.

"I just hope General that we don't have any more like him across our paths. It's only now that I have Captain Crane back on his feet as with Commander Morton his shoulder and another crew member with his right leg. Shall we go gentleman, we have a date to get back to Santa Barbara, California. There has been way too much excitement for me to stand." Nelson exclaimed with hearing chuckles.

Walking outside his office. They ran into Doctor Oliver Evans looking for them before leaving. "Admiral Nelson thank you for all of your help with saving us from the Mongoose and the crew of the freighter. I just wanted to say before going to the lab to start working. Good luck with your future endeavors." He goes to shake the Admiral 's hand and the other two before leaving...

The End


End file.
